Lovely
by SeaSaltSkye
Summary: Late Valentine's Day fic. Roxas comes home and finds Axel robed and waiting for him. AkuRoku. Lemons. A OneShot. Valentines Day 2014.


**Wow this is late as hell. I was supposed to finish this by Valentines Day but that didn't happen. I asked my best friend what I should write for Valentines Day and she said "Roxas comes home and finds Axel sitting on a bed with a bathrobe and he's like 'ayy homie let's take a love bath.'" ...Except in more crude words. This is my first attempt at lemons so, uh... awkward.  
Enjoy!  
X.X.X.**

Roxas swung the front door open and yanked off his tie. Today was a sorry excuse for a workday. It was hot, he was tired and his slacks were sticking to him in the most uncomfortable way.

He went straight for the kitchen, and chugged an ice cold glass of water. The only upside to this was that it was Friday, meaning he and Axel wouldn't have to work for the next few days. Yes, he was going to enjoy this weekend.

Roxas was about to head for the washroom for a shower when he heard shuffling coming from his and his lover's bedroom. Odd, Axel wasn't supposed to be home until dinner time. The redhead usually liked to work late on Friday; wanting to get extra work done before the weekend or something like that.

Peering into the slight crack in the door, Roxas almost dropped his glass at the display in front of him.

Axel was lying along their queen sized bed, the sheets that had been a messy pile just this morning spread flat underneath him. Green eyes lowered to slits, he grinned devilishly at the momentarily stunned blond. Lights dimmed and the radio playing softly in the background, Roxas gulped thickly.

"Hey." Axel greeted casually.

"Hey." Roxas replied lamely. He couldn't pry his eyes off the redhead, lying there in just a soft black robe, the one he had gotten him last Christmas.

"How was work?" He grinned as Roxas tossed his tie off to the side, still watching the redhead.

"It was okay." Roxas reached the end of the bed and pulled his shirt off. "So… what's the occasion?"

"Occasion… Roxas," Axel laughed. "do you know what day it is today?"

"Friday?" He raised an eyebrow.

Axel climbed over to the end of the bed and helped the younger pull his belt from the loops. Wrapping his arms around him, he leaned in and whispered close to his ear, "It's Valentine's Day."

"Oh." Roxas breathed softly.

"_Oh."_ Axel mimicked teasingly. He took his hand and led him into the bathroom where the faucet was running. "I got off early today."

"To run a bath?" Roxas arched an eyebrow as he tugged off his slacks, along with his briefs.

"Right. To run a bath." Axel waggled his eyebrows, laughing as he stepped into the tub, robe discarded. Back against wet porcelain, he stretched his legs and looked up at the now naked blond. "Well I didn't get off early to take a bath _alone…"_

The blond rolled his eyes, smiling as he sat himself between the redhead's long legs. He preferred Axel's body heat to the sun blaring down on him. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind as Axel leaned forward to gently press his lips to the shell of his ear.

"Do I get dinner after this, too?" Roxas sighed, leaning his head back against the man behind him.

"Maybe." Axel mumbled against his neck, sucking gently until small red marks were left behind.

Moaning softly, Roxas finally relaxed against the taller man and tilted his head to give him easier access. Large hands found their way down from the firm waist, into the warm water and between Roxas' legs.

"You didn't want to take a bath to get clean, did you?" Roxas laughed as he parted his legs wider.

"What makes you think that?" Axel chuckled, stroking harder as Roxas grew firm with arousal.

Ignoring the question, Roxas moved to pull Axel's face closer. Closing the gap between them, Axel lowered his mouth to the blond's. Lips pressed insistently against his, Roxas moaned, deepening the kiss as Axel began to pump harder. Fingers clung to damp strands of red hair as Axel pulled Roxas closer, bodies pressed flushed against each other. Hard, hot flesh pressed against Roxas' backside.

Between his lover's hand pleasuring him, the tongue in his mouth, and the heat from the bath water, Roxas was beginning to feel dizzy. He pulled away and looked up at his boyfriend's face, flushed and beautiful.

"Too hot." He panted as he rested his head against the other's chest. The thought of getting up from the warm water annoyed him, especially with Axel's hand moving slowly between his legs, but he was pretty sure fainting would ruin the mood.

The hand was removed and he suppressed and annoyed whine as Axel lifted him out of the tub. He carried him bridal style out of the washroom and carefully laid him on the bed, still soaking wet.

The blond was about to nag Axel about wet sheets but then lips were on him again as Axel planted both hands beside him. Hands stroked down Axel's chest slowly as Roxas eagerly returned the kiss. The hands found their way past a bellybutton, down into course red hair until they settled on the large erection.

Axel moaned at the soft touch and clutched at the sheets under his hands. Pulling away abruptly, Roxas lowered himself to press kisses softly down from his bellybutton to his inner thigh, kissing everywhere but _there._

"Lean back." Roxas instructed, looking up at the panting redhead. Axel pulled away to flop onto his back, arms behind his head as his erection stood up proudly. He grinned and winked at Roxas.

Roxas laughed and grabbed his slender hips, keeping him in place as he lowered his mouth down to his erection. He kept his fist firmly grasped around the base. Axel moaned, head thrown back as one of his hands buried itself into blond locks.

The blond at work made sure to leave himself enough room for his tongue to move around. Rubbing against the underside slowly, he relaxed, letting his tongue run smoothly along the hard flesh. There was nothing relaxed about that sucking pressure.

"F-fuck, Rox." Axel groaned, trying not to buck his hips into his boyfriend's face.

Roxas bobbed his head faster, moving the hand on Axel's hip to his balls, massaging firmly as his tongue dipped into Axel's slit.

Axel snapped. Tugging roughly at blond locks, he cried out as his hips bucked, forcing his erection down the blond's throat as he climaxed.

Licking his lips, Roxas eyed his boyfriend with a grin. Panting, flushed, and warm, Axel pried his eyes open to look at the blond.

"Come here." Axel grunted as he pulled the smaller man against him. He could taste his own release on his boyfriend's tongue and he gave a drawn out moan. Switching their positions, he hovered over the blond for a moment before lying against him, mouth kissing him with need.

Roxas' hand trailed down the redhead's back, rubbing the damp skin dry in certain areas before resting a hand on a butt cheek. When he felt his boyfriend's renewed erection pressed into him, he grasped the Axel's cheek and pulled downwards, causing him to rub harshly against Roxas.

Axel moaned hard into the kiss, thrusting against his short lover. His sensitive erection throbbed as Roxas gripped them both with one hand. He began to stroke hard and fast. Between Axel's erratic thrusting and his own hand, Roxas didn't last long. He released onto Axel's stomach and his own hand, his boyfriend soon following after.

Axel rolled over with a content sigh, pulling the panting blond against him.

"Mmm, love you." Axel hummed, smiling as he shut his eyes.

"Love you too." Roxas sighed as he nuzzled into his boyfriend's sweaty chest. A few moments later then, "So where's the dinner you promised me?"


End file.
